Adventures in Were-babysitting
by LittleMissDarkside
Summary: Derek agrees to watch Stiles and Peter's baby boy until they get back from their date. Derek doesn't really know how to watch a child, so he calls Isaac for help. Fluff ensues. Same 'verse as "No Matter What"


_What was I thinking when I agreed to this? _Derek thought, holding five month old, in his arms. Brent was the werebaby of Peter and Stiles, who needed a date night really badly. Derek knew that they had always wanted to go back out once in a while since the cub was born, but they never found the time. So, Derek suggested them getting a babysitter to take the little thing while they were gone. What he didn't suggest, however, was they leave Brent with _him._

__"Great, now I know your parents are even bigger idiots than I expected." He mumbled, trying so hard not to wake the baby before his nap time was up. Jackson said that it would be a disaster if that happened, which made Derek's frown deepen and turn into a full on glare. The man knew nothing about burping no babies.

_Dear God, why do I know that line? _The sourwolf grumbled again, before taking the _rocking-thingy_ to the living room, where he would just read a book to pass the time.

Time wasn't passing fast enough! The baby was wailing and it refused to sleep or eat. Hell, he even offered some of the breast milk that Scott had brought him (one of the few things that Derek commended him for doing.) Brent just stared at it, looked up to Derek, and then wailed like Derek's face had personally insulted him. Derek was about to give up and call the rest of the pack to take the baby, before Isaac walked into the house.

"Don't you have manners?" the Alpha hissed, bouncing lightly trying to calm the baby. Brent only wailed some more, his face a violent red that was scaring Derek to no end. _If this baby dies of suffocation, I'm going to die at the hands of one of my betas. _Derek thought to himself, praying to whatever god existed to let this baby get some sleep.

And then it stopped, almost as quick as it begun.

"Don't you know how to care for a baby?" the younger wolf said, cooing at the baby from over Derek's shoudler. He was tickling his little tummy and making faces, ripping giggles from the little body in Derek's arms. "Hand him here. _I_ will rock Brent back to sleep." He commanded, taking the baby from his mate's arms. He started to rock back and forth, humming some song that Derek wouldn't begin to notice. Baby Brent was giggling and making happy, content gurgling sounds, a good sign. He was also nodding off, his pale and strained eyelids fluttering closed. His breathing went from energetic to sleeping in minutes. He finally stilled and he was out like a light at that point.

All while Derek was shaking his head at himself. Him and Isaac had talking about a child for some time, but Derek couldn't even _look _at one without it crying. He just held his head in his hands and pushed back tears the best he could.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asks, worried. He saw the pained look in Derek's eyes when Isaac had taken Brent from him. He didn't want to say anything until he was sure the baby was asleep.

"I can't be a dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't. You saw me with him. He didn't like me. Brent looked at my face one time and then he started to wail like a banshee. He hates me. I'm pretty sure our own kid will hate me. You should have never became my mate." Derek answered back, a tear trailing down his face. Isaac wasn't just going to sit there and let Derek bad mouth himself, and he sure as hell was not going to question Isaac choosing him over any other wolf. So, Isaac sat Brent onto the Pillow Pet his parents brought and scrambled into Derek's lap, kissed him hard.

"You will never say those words again." Isaac screeched, puntuating his words with tender, fierce kisses. "These pups will love you forever. They will be happy to say that their father is an Alpha, and that he is brave. They will say that he is powerful and protective of his pack and everyone associated with his members. They will know will know that they ate loved."

"They?" Derek asked, face full of awe and happiness.

"Yes, _they, _Derek. I'm pregnant, Derek. I rushed home to tell you," Isaac said, getting swept up into a kiss as passionate and affectionate as the one before, "We're gonna be parents!" he screeched silently, so he wouldn't Brent.

"We're going to be parents. I love you so much, Isaac!"

"I love you too, baby. I love more than anything."

_Those guys are smiling like idiots. I need to get the hell out of this mush fest. _Brent thought, getting ready to crawl away.

**_THE END._**


End file.
